The Art of Deception
by RuriGil
Summary: Sometimes you're so good that you can fool yourself. KakaSaku AU.


Disclaimer: Kishimoto's, not mine.

Author's Note: I am not exactly the greatest of writer, I am a bored college student who needs to blow steam off somehow. I don't even know if I can have you guys expect updates, I'm pretty bad with that sort of thing because I like trying things till my writers block sets in for a long haul. I wrote this because I have been getting into KakaSaku a bit, and because there is far too little material to work with for KakaRin. This is AU, and a tad bit strange, but I hope you all don't mind it.

**The Art of Deception**

Rain poured down with a vengeance in the dark, only seen by the illumination provided by street lamps and shop signs. Regardless of the wet weather that Konoha was receiving this summer, various people of different ages and sizes rushed across the street. Several young men and women rushed into a nearby bar, shrieking at the rain and giggling at their attempts to avoid getting too wet.

Through the haze of smoke and alcohol in the bar, two patrons sat hunched over a bottle. Genma, possessing caramel colored hair, nursed his third glass of sake, whereas his friend Kakashi, a man with mismatched eyes, silver hair and a scar covering his left eye was on his second.

"Why the hell are we here Genma?"

"Uh, because I want to get you smashed and then in my bed Kashi-kun? And then I'll have you all to myself!" Genma was slightly exuberant when he was drinking.

"Shizune might be a bit upset about that. Screwing around when she's not around? That's bad form." Kakashi winked at Genma quickly.

"Please, I only make an exception for you. In all seriousness though, you need to lighten up mate. Besides, what could be more fun than spending time with me? Perhaps I'll even be able to get you laid!" Genma shot a smirk at his bored best friend.

"Unlikely, the last time you said that, I almost ended up with a guy dressed like a girl."

"Come on, you bring that incident with Haru up like it happens all the time!"

"Why are we here Genma?" This time all trace of humor left Kakashi's voice, and he looked at his friend with serious intent. "I should be working, or planning, or something other than this right now."

The drunken levity left Genma as quickly as Kakashi's humor. Suddenly fidgety, he tapped the side of his glass as he formulated his thoughts.

"Simple… You're my best friend and I know I am yours, though you wouldn't admit to it at knifepoint, and I can't very well let you be an antisocial bastard, can I? I just wanted you to come relax for a bit with me, perhaps get smashed and forget for a short while."

"I don't ne-" Kakashi was interrupted by a rather loud voice from behind him, coming from a blonde who stood in front of three other girls.

"Hey, do you two mind if we girls join you? All the other open seats are taken, and you've got enough room."

Genma shot Kakashi a grin, perhaps anticipating a fruitful night as wingman to the silver-haired man, and answered, "Please do sit, we always have room at our table for lovely young women such as you four."

The blonde grinned back at Genma and shooed her friends into the seats.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, that's Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno and Tenten."

Kakashi followed her hand to the other three that she was pointing it. A pale woman with lavender eyes, a pink-haired woman with jade green eyes and a slim woman with brown hair made into buns. His eyes snapped back to the pinkish red-haired woman after a short alcohol induced pause.

_Pink? I must be drunk, that can't be right._ Kakashi tried surreptitiously rubbing his eyes and looking again. _Nope, still pink, either the sake is stronger than I thought, or that's real. I wonder how she managed to dye her hair that color._

The four women looked expectantly at the two men, obviously expecting either one to speak but received no interaction.

Genma, realizing slightly belatedly that they were expecting introductions, blinked and responded, "Oh sorry, I'm Genma Shiranui and this is my friend Kakashi Hatake."

Ino, obviously the most forward of the seated women, leaned over with a wink at Genma and asked, "So what brings you two here?"

Genma smirked and leaned onto Kakashi's shoulder, and slipping an arm around his waist, responded, "Nothing much, just Kashi-kun and I really needed to get out now and then you know? We don't get to spend enough time together." He had somehow managed to use just enough innuendo in his voice to leave their companions with slightly flushed and embarrassed looks on their faces.

Tenten gaped and stuttered, "Uh, so… you two are… um?" The scenario running through her head must have been rather vivid as she considered the two good looking men in front of her with a deep hue of red coloring her cheeks.

Kakashi smacked Genma upside the head and slapped his hand away.

"I'm keeping an eye on him, he isn't the best drunk, and his girlfriend is busy tonight so if I'd end up scraping his ass off the street, I might as well just monitor him now and save myself the trouble."

The women giggled, and relaxed, though obviously somewhat slightly disappointed that their former assumptions were incorrect.

"So what do you two do then?"

"Both of us are businessmen, we work at Raikiri Corporation. It's a bit boring, but I suppose that's what these nights are for, eh? And you all?"

Hinata, stepped up, though she seemed shy to volunteer, "We four are medical residents, at Konoha University Hospital."

"No kidding? My girlfriend works there too. Have you heard of Shizune?"

"Shizune-senpai?! She works with Tsunade-shishou! I know her very well; Tsunade is my attending, and mentor of sorts so I've worked with Shizune-san quite often!" Sakura exclaimed, with delight at having met her superior's boyfriend by accident.

Genma grinned, "Well what do you know, it must be a small world. Who'd have thought?"

Lapsing into a comfortable conversation, the six of them chatted freely over a variety of topics, as the night got longer.

Kakashi looked over at Genma, who had drunk far more than he should have and sighed as he pulled him up.

"I'm sorry girls, we have to go, and I promised I'd get him to bed at some point before two in the morning, as we both have some work to do tomorrow. Perhaps we will see you around."

The four women smiled up at the man, and bid their goodbyes. Kakashi waved with one hand, and yanked Genma along with the other hand. He had just reached the door when he heard Sakura's voice.

"Wait a second!"

She ran up, somewhat flushed and fidgety, and handed him a napkin. A look of consternation passed over Kakashi's features as he wondered whether he had something on his face.

"It's my number, I wrote it on there, if you ever wanted to call me I mean. I would love to hear from you." Sakura looked away, blushing deeply.

"Oh, yeah that's excellent, I'll hold onto it."

Hailing a taxi, Kakashi waved again, and shoved Genma inside while climbing in after. He pointed out directions to the cabbie and sat back as he waited for the familiar view of his apartment to arise.

The both made it up to the elevator and with much stumbling, made it into the apartment that Kakashi owned.

"Kashi-kun, are we going to share the bed? You're nice and warm."

"I have a guestroom for a reason Genma, and there is no way in hell I'd ever sleep in the same bed as you. Other than the fact that both of us are straight, waking up to you spooning me isn't the best way to wake up." Kakashi tried to look exasperated, but he was amused by his drunken friend.

"I was cold! It was Russia in the dead of winter, once, I think that qualifies as a valid reason. Anyways, what was that with the pink one? Does our little Kashi-kun have himself a potential girl?"

"Just get to bed, we both have important stuff too take care of tomorrow, don't forget that."

"Sure thing, goodnight Kakashi." Genma walked off slowly toward the guestroom, before turning to say, "You know commander, it's an okay thing to live outside of the job. You should enjoy your life while you still can. We all worry about you, you know." At this, Genma closed the door behind him and left Kakashi in his hallway.

Kakashi stared off into the ceiling for a few short seconds to compose himself and then made his way to his own bedroom.

He pulled out two Heckler and Koch guns out from underneath his clothes, a handful of knives and then his gifted napkin and laid them out on his dresser as he prepared to go to bed.

_It's not always that easy Genma, like it is for you. It never is, not for me._

He glanced at the napkin on his dresser one last time before closing his eyes and drifting off.

_Dr. Sakura Haruno, eh?_


End file.
